This invention pertains to sporting and recreational equipment, and more particularly to a line-type apparatus and method for use in recreation and training.
Line-type recreational systems and training are known, and typically include a line extending between a pair of spaced stationary objects, and a ball or other object slidably mounted to the line. A player stands adjacent one end of the line, and the ball is propelled toward the player. The player holds a striking implement and swings the implement toward the line as the ball approaches the player, for striking the ball as it moves on the line and propelling the ball in the opposite direction on the line.
One system of this type is disclosed in Zentner U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,513. This patent discloses the line being strung between stationary objects such as upright posts or trees, and discloses the striking implement as a pronged bat or racket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved line-type recreational and training apparatus and method for practicing and improving a person's golf swing. It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf swing training apparatus and method which is capable of closely replicating golfing conditions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf swing training apparatus and method adapted to be played alone and providing rapid repeatability, and which can be played either indoors or outdoors. A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for determining the velocity of the ball as it travels on the line.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a golf swing training system includes a line defining a first end and a second end, and first and second line supports connected to the first and second ends of the line, respectively. The first and second line supports are mounted to a supporting surface, and are arranged such that a first portion of the line adjacent the first line support is located closely adjacent the supporting surface and a second portion of the line adjacent the second line support is spaced above the supporting surface. A ball is slidably mounted to the line. The system further includes a golf club defining a shaft and a head having a slot formed therein. The slot extends upwardly from a lower surface defined by the head A user stands adjacent the first portion of the line, grasps the golf club shaft, and swings the golf club toward the line such that the line is received within the slot extending upwardly from the lower surface of the golf club head. In this manner, the golf club head strikes the ball and propels the ball on the line upwardly on the second portion of the line toward the second line support.
When the golf swing training apparatus is in outdoor use, the first line support is in the form of a ground-penetrating stake for connection to the first end of the line. The second line support consists of a base and an upright member extending upwardly from the base. The base is placed on the ground and anchored thereto by use of weighted members placed on the base. For indoor use, the first line support is in the form of a suction cup assembly connected to the first end of the line and removably engageable with the floor, to support the first portion of the line adjacent the floor. An artificial turf member is removably mounted to the floor below the first portion of the line, and the ball is placed over the artificial turf member to simulate outdoor conditions. A removable connection arrangement is provided for removably mounting the artificial turf member to the floor. The second line support consists of a base and an upright member mounted to and extending upwardly from the base, and one or more suction cups mounted to the base for removably mounting the second line support to the floor.
A spring is mounted to the second end of the line, which is connected to the upright member. The spring functions to engage the ball as it travels toward the upright member, and propels the ball away from the upright member back toward the user.
The invention further contemplates a golf swing training method, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a velocity measuring device is mounted adjacent the line to measure the velocity of the ball as the ball is propelled on the line in response to striking of the ball with the golf club head. The velocity measuring device may be in the form of a tubular member defining an internal passage through which the line extends, and first and second detectors for detecting the ball as it passes on the line through the internal passage of the tubular member. A velocity determining device is responsive to the first and second detectors for determining the velocity of the ball. In one form of the invention, the velocity of the ball is converted by a distance computing device to a value representative of the distance which would have been traveled by an actual golf ball, corresponding to the measured velocity of the ball on the line. A readout of the distance which would have been traveled by an actual golf ball is provided. In another form of the invention, the velocity measuring device and the distance computing device are interconnected with a video monitor. A golf game simulating program is provided for simulating a golf game on the video monitor device. With this arrangement, a user can simulate playing a golf game.
The invention further contemplates a line game method substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.